


The Ring

by Cassie Morgan (BADFalcon)



Category: Kane (Band)
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-11
Updated: 2012-05-11
Packaged: 2017-11-05 14:33:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/407526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BADFalcon/pseuds/Cassie%20Morgan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A misunderstanding over a date and some jewellery results in two hurt and confused young men turning up on Mama Kane's doorstep</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Ring

The second the door opened and he found himself faced with a grim-faced Mama Kane, Steve felt his smile falter and his stomach drop. The friendly message she’d left on his phone yesterday telling him she’d missed him and that he should drop in while he was in the area for the Supernatural convention was obviously a dupe and he’d been had. He took a deep breath and squared his shoulders, resetting his duffel bag as he followed her into the kitchen, taking a seat at the table as ordered. 

“What’s going on, Steven?” 

Steve frowned and shook his head. “I… I don’t…” He stopped and started to speak again when Mama Kane brought a wooden spoon down on his knuckles making him yell out and swear; the swearing causing a further rap and a disapproving glare. 

“You know how I feel about cussing in this house, Steve. Don’t think I won’t wash your mouth out with soap!”

“No, Mama,” Steve gasped out, cradling his hand against his chest. “I’m sorry.” 

“Hmm…” Mama Kane crossed her arms over her chest, spoon still in her hand. “I’m going to ask you again, Steven. What’s going on? You’re acting like you haven’t the faintest idea what I’m talking about yet not three days ago, Christian turned up on my doorstep and…”

“Wait,” Steve interrupted, brow furrowed in confusion. “Chris is here? He said… but he … he said he was going back to Portland and… Oh, sh…” He trailed off, jaw snapping shut as he stopped himself from swearing.

“He’s here. Gone out with his daddy,” Mama Kane confirmed. “Turned up here Friday and he ain’t said anything to me, won’t say anything because that’s not his way but he don’t need to. He’s my baby boy, I know when he’s hurting real bad and the only person with the power to hurt him that much is you.” Her eyes narrowed and Steve felt himself shrink back in his chair. “Now, tell me what’s going on.” 

Steve opened and closed his mouth but no sound came out. He licked his lips, a strangled moan escaping as he slumped forward. Resting his elbows on the table, he pressed the heels of his hands against his forehead. “I… Chris… We… We… I…” 

“You had a fight?” Mama Kane prompted.

Lifting his head, Steve met Mama Kane’s eyes. “Yeah,” he paused and shook his head. “No. Not really. I… I don’t know.” 

Mama Kane quirked an eyebrow. “Well, which one is it? Yes or no? You trying to tell me you don’t know if you and Christian had a fight?”

“No, ma’am.” Steve exhaled slowly and scrubbed his hand over his face. “He… Chris… he… umm… he asked me to wear his ring.” 

“I see,” Mama Kane said slowly, and Steve suddenly realised why Christian said he was always more worried about disappointing his Mama than pissing her off. “Let me get this straight, Steven. Christian, after all these years, asked you to marry him. And you said no.” 

Steve shook his head, his cheek flushing with heat. “No.” 

“No?”

Forcing himself not to fidget under Mama Kane’s stare, Steve squared his shoulders and sat up straight. “He didn’t ask me to marry him.” 

“He didn’t ask you to marry him?” Mama Kane repeated. She sat down at the table opposite Steve. “One of those civil partnerships, then?” 

Steve shook his head. “No.” 

Mama Kane’s frown deepened and Steve could feel his blush increasing. “So, he literally just… asked you to wear his ring. And you said no.” Steve swallowed and nodded, flinching when Mama Kane picked the spoon back up again. She reached forward with the spoon, hooking the handle under one of his bracelets. “Where did you get this?”

“From Christian.” 

“From Christian.” She repeated, nodding her head. “And this?” She asked, the handle of the spoon flicking at one of the silver chains around Steve’s neck. 

“From Christian,” Steve answered quietly, his gaze dropping to the table..

“You already wear his jewellery,” Mama Kane said softly. “Why is his ring so different?”

Steve buried his face in his hands. “I don’t know.” 

“Yes you do.” She reached across the table and took his hands in hers, rubbing her thumb across the back of his hands. “Talk to me, Steve. Tell me what’s going on in that head of yours.”

“I...” Steve lifted his head and met her eyes, shaking his head sadly. “I... I wanted... I thought... I mean... but...” 

“It’s ok,” Mama Kane encouraged even as she bit back her own worry; the waves of distress radiating from Steve clearly indicated the situation was a lot more complicated than she had originally thought. “Take a deep breath, we’ve got all afternoon.” 

Steve nodded and squeezed her hand back. He took a deep breath in and exhaled slowly. "Thanks, mama." He smiled weakly at her before gathering his thoughts. A few moments later he started to speak again. "The day he asked..." he trailed off and shook his head. "The day Chris tried to give me the ring was our anniversary. I don't even know if he realised it, but it was. Ten years, mama. Ten years. And I thought maybe..." he swallowed hard and licked his lips before continuing. "I thought... I hoped... I... I wanted so badly for him to, that he meant, that he... we..." 

“You thought the ring was a proposal,” Mama Kane realised softly. “Oh, Steve.”

Scratching the back of his neck, Steve fought the urge to cry, pressing his lips together in a thin line and blinking rapidly. “I did.” He exhaled shakily. “It was stupid of me, I know it was. We both know he’s not the marrying kind. And neither am I, really. But with Chris, it's, I dunno, different. And now, well.”

Mama Kane's face fell and she stood up and rounded the table, hugging Steve tightly. She pressed a kiss to the top of his head before taking the seat next to him, his hands in hers. "Honey, you said it yourself; Christian isn't the marrying kind. He's never going to marry, he's just not that kind of man. But that doesn't mean he doesn't love you. Lord only knows he is crazy about you and I just know he wants to spend the rest of his life with you. But marriage? That's not my Christian's way."

"I know," Steve choked out.

"I'm sorry. If he did or said something that lead you do think…"

"No," Steve interrupted, shaking his head. His cheeks flushed pink. "He didn't. It was all me. The ring, the date… I thought… I'm a fuckin' idiot." He flinched, waiting for the spoon to be brought down on his hand, then looked up in confusion when Mama Kane reached out and cupped his cheek. "Mama?"

"He probably didn't even remember it was your anniversary," she said as gently as possible. "You know what he's like with dates. Only way he ever remembers his Daddy's birthday is because I ring him and tell him."

"I'm a fuckin' idiot," Steve repeated, wetting his lips. "I… Mama… I…"

"You need to sit down with Christian and talk about this," Mama Kane replied, her tone clearly showing she agreed with Steve. She glanced up at the clock. "Now I know you're hurting and so is he but you need to talk sooner rather than later. He and his Daddy will be back in a couple of hours so why don't I just fix us something to eat and drink and…"

“I don’t... I...” Steve choked back a sob and wiped his eyes. He jumped to his feet, chair scraping behind him. “I can’t. I’m sorry, Mama. I have to...” He turned and ran out of the room, throwing the front door open and racing outside, shoving straight past Christian and knocking him over, ignoring him calling his name as he threw open the door to his rental car and sped off.

~El Fin~


End file.
